


Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J.

by sweetasscas



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Winner of the <a href="http://chappedassmonkey.tumblr.com/post/112092537078/greetings-from-asbury-park-n-j">ChappedAssMonkeys Fan Fiction Challenge</a></p>
<p>Prompt: "photographic memory"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J.

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of the [ChappedAssMonkeys Fan Fiction Challenge](http://chappedassmonkey.tumblr.com/post/112092537078/greetings-from-asbury-park-n-j)
> 
> Prompt: "photographic memory"

It wasn’t like he had a photographic memory or something. Eidetic memory in adults is a myth. He was just good at remembering stuff, details, seeing patterns, little shit that most people missed. And it came in handy more often than not.

Like that time in Cheyenne when he caught the woman lying because she kept changing the details of her story. She’d switch tenses when talking about the victims, like she knew they were already dead even though they’d only been missing a couple of days. And then when it came time to kill her with a bronze blade, not silver. Like the dagger he knew was tucked under a few boxes of salt rounds in the back of the Impala.

Or that time in Gary, Indiana when they were taking out that vamp nest. The survivor said four men, two women. But they only had five bodies. That noise coming from the basement wasn’t just his imagination.

Or the time the three of them were just outside Knoxville. Cas mentioned something about seeing fish scales in the mud on the victim’s shoes and he remembered Douglas Lake was just a few miles out. Sure enough, they found the family of djinn in an abandoned house on the south side of the lake.

And there was the time when he and Bobby figured out that three different hunters in the network were working cases connected to the same crossroads demon. The fact that he knew the demon was tactfully ignored.

Maybe it was all that time he spent reading and rereading Dad’s journal and Bobby’s lore books. Maybe it was practice, his ability to regurgitate random shit and find the pattern. Or maybe it was just something he was good at. Whatever it was, he didn’t look the gift horse in the mouth. Not with his brother and the angel depending on him to keep the facts straight.

Which is why he couldn’t understand how he missed all the signs, didn’t connect the dots until it was too late.

“I guess we can put away the kryptonite, right?”

Cas smiled at him. Fucking smiled while lying to his face. “Exactly.”

And that was the moment he knew, despite all the little shit, minute details that kept him and Sam alive, none of it meant a damn thing when he was blinded by faith.

“You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what’s going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you’re not working with Crowley.”

Yeah, he could tell you the call letters for every classic rock station in the lower forty-eight, the name of every victim he had failed to save, or which diners had the best burgers, but he’d missed the most important clues, ignored the signs.

“I’ll have to do what I have to do to stop you.”

And lost his best friend in the process. Maybe one day, if he tried really hard, he would forget the look on Cas’s face.


End file.
